Traval of time
by Manga154
Summary: Harry Potter, alone on earth, seeks a way to free himself of his loneliness. Can the Last-One-Alive find peace and fix the soul of a broken, unknowing mother? Or will insanity Strike once more and leave all three trapped forever alone. Gray/Intelligent/God-like Harry.


Please Forgive me for what I am about to do, and the Horrors you may read

Harry Potter/MLP

"It is said that "Death is the next great adventure", and I find myself realizing it is true. I have seen the next adventure, so badly I have craved it, but it is unreachable to me. I will figure this out, death may not take me from here, but I am now free to leave.  
-From the Black Book, first entry.

He was finished, he completed his machine. Over fourteen thousand years of studying, testing, and failure it was complete. He took a look around his lab, a muggle Super Stadium in what had been America, he had cleared the land for over two hundred miles around his labs to stop Mother Nature from claiming his work. He had hardened the earth he cleared to the point of steel, stopping plant roots from forming. A wall over a hundred meters tall, made unbreakable by his magic was warded to keep any of the flying animals out, a secondary was built outside of that, made a good 30ft thick and a little under twice as tall as the one around this labs, it was circular and at its edge touched the east and west cost of America. His city, built entirely by his magic to take up his ever present boredom, was stretched taller then his inner-wall, and reached deep within the earth, to a point where one could look through a window and see lakes of lava. There was roughly a 20ft gap between the city and his wall. His machines, a hobby that he had taken great joy in, There was nothing he hadn't built, from old technology like Chinese rocket chair that worked, to things of muggle science fiction, such as his space ships.

His library was vast, filled with all the knowledge he rediscovered around the world, from children's books to the littlest of secrets kept by every government, was placed there, along with everything he himself discovered. The building had taken just under a 1/2 of his land, his city taking 1/5, his labs taking 1/8, and the storage buildings only taking 1/10. His newest machine was placed in the one of the empty fields that separated each area. It had taken nearly 200 years for the machine to gather enough energy to work, he could have used his own magic to power the machine, but the possibility of it imploding as he entered through the gateway would have been enormous.

The machine was four different sections connected by power cables and steel security framing. The first was a large control system, multiple screens taking up most of the surface to show how all the systems and their backups are running. The second piece was actually the storage containment center for the power generator, it was circular, 12ft across, 19ft high.

Then there was the portal itself. Standing 22ft high, it was a perfect open circle, but it was also a monument to his favorite show. The original portal design was just a simple doorway, like any you would find in a house, and truth be told the original charge time before the change had been twenty years, but he was the type of person that if he started something he would finish it.

Approximately 22ft in diameter and about 64,000 lbs, give or take twenty pounds. He had raided every Hollywood studio, storage facility, and billionaire home in search for the original design prop, and after six years he had found it, the object of his dreams, and inspiration The Stargate.

Though there was a small problem. He couldn't actually make his machine work exactly like the one in the show, sure he could make the ring spin and the small red lights light up when it stopped. Hell, he even had the metal iris blocker made because it looked cool as fuck when it closed over the portal. But for the biggest disappointment was that he couldn't create the watery effects of the portals actual gateway.

That huge backlash of the portal that would appear when it was first turned on was something he couldn't recreate, nor the rippling effects that had made him in aw while watching the show. And the color, he had managed to change it multiple times, but never that shade of blue, or any shape of blue for that matter, right now it was a hot iron orange-y yellow color.

'...Maybe I should have stuck with the Zombie-Blood color(Blackish-green)...'

He dismissed the thought for now, there was one small problem he didn't really care to think about, the Stargate lacked one major thing, Galactic travel. Sure he had gotten board and made an extra 70 of his Stargates, dropped one over each the largest of islands that now doted the earth, both in water and above.

'...Who knew such a large explosion and the earth tilting over a bit more then before would make such large changes...'

He pushed his thoughts away, where did he put the others... Two were on the moon, one inside Mars, six crashed on Saturn before he gave up, he sent three to Pluto, The one he sent to Jupiter exploded and burnt up the planets atmosphere, and he had a few stuck in black holes somewhere... He would just use the gateway in his Blue Box to get to any of those gates, but the one before him was different.

And that brought him to the fourth object connected to his machine. It was eight feet, by six feet with multiple dishes scanning around the earth. This little machine (Compared to everything else he built) was, in theory, going to scan for sentinel life in the future. The "Portal" thanks to modifications made from the scanners wouldn't open a gateway to one of his other portals, but would rip open a hole between what time he was now until the time Sentinel life was and drop him to the closest actual portal to the sentinel life.

'Or I'll be stuck in never ending white space until sentinel life forms...'

The idea of such an outcome was thought through and ignored, besides insanity was highly over rated and dull the third time around. Setting up the final calculations he moved slowly up the ramp, seven large containers floating along with him, on the off chance he did become trapped he would have something to mess with. Sending his containers through he noted how the effect of passing through was different then his other portals. With a deep breath he stepped through.

That was the last time Harry Potter was seen on the surface of the earth.

20/40[library] (1,342Miles)  
+8/20[City](?Miles)  
+5/40[labs](?Miles)  
+4/40[Storage](?Miles)  
37/40[Uses space](?Miles(Give or take 100miles))

2,684mi[Divided by] 40  
67.1mi per 1/40

A-Note: my brain has some what snapped, a few of my friend came out and told me they were "Bonies" and haven't stopped talking about it since I foolishly introduced them to another group of my friends who are Bronies. They don't stop talking and they seem to multiply by a factor of 3 each week, I have been drawn into so many arguments that they all decided to try and convert me by rotating small 2-3 people groups every 3-7 hours to hassle me about the show. So far only two groups are succeeding, (completely female, who have one of/group of ponies on each article of clothing.) I have become vary good at identifying each one of the characters and have found myself attacked by plot bunnies.  
P.S.: Who ever had the idea of making M.L.P. Bra fo thank you!


End file.
